


Thank God for Josh Dun

by fuckmydun



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But Jish knows how to make everything all better, F/M, Fluff, The date beforehand screwed Up, after the kiss and make-Up, it's like 3:00AM in the story i forget lmao], literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmydun/pseuds/fuckmydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Josh have been dating for a year now, and for your anniversary, Josh decided to go big and treat you to an expensive dinner with red wine and a certain someone in a black suit and tie. It goes horribly, but you make-up with a kiss and a small "You owe me".</p><p>You wake up in the very early morning, unable to sleep and Josh treats you to something even better without even trying. Lots of kisses, prominent cuddling, gaming and Red Bull sipping (probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Josh Dun

It's 3:00AM and you stir, still in his embrace. You're uncomfortable, and you've deducted that no amount of tossing and turning will help you to regain your comfort, after trying as you might. He breathes heavily, clearing his throat as lightly as he can. He raises his voice in a whisper, the sound of it rumbling through you and sending your blood rushing to your cheeks, ears and neck. "Can't sleep?"

God, he sounds hot.

"No," You reply softly, lashes continuing to flutter open and closed. He snickers gently, the vibration being sent straight to your stomach, which arouses butterflies deep inside your stomach. You hate how you curl further into Josh and shudder meekly, but you have no idea how much he adores the contact. "Me neither..." comes his tender answer, hushed by static that seems to buzz in your ear. You look to the direction of the sound. The TV flickers dim light into the dark room, just enough to illuminate both your figures with a faint cerulean hue. Your eyes are no longer squinting, not after you rub them, anyway.

You sigh, the slight sound vexing you. Josh hums softly, stomach growling audibly. It snaps you out of your trance and you soon find yourself whining as he pulls the duvet covers from both of you. He stands, tired and in nothing but his boxers. He yawns almost obnoxiously loud, but you don't comment on it. You just yawn with him. You wish you could stay quiet forever and drift back into the stuff of dreams, but you feel a question piquing your interest and before you know it, you're asking it:

"Where are you going?"

He smiles at your gentle, weak protest as you extend your arms, reaching for him to pull his warmth back to you, beneath the depths of the heavy duvet. He feels his heart spread the lively heat across his entire being as he stumbles to the stairway. He mumbles incoherent sentences that you can't quite make out correctly or sensibly, but a few words that give you an idea are muttered as footsteps fill the empty space around the staircase. "I owe you."

You stare into the ominous darkness outside of your room, waiting for him to come back. There's sure a lot of rustling going on down there. You hear wrappers... no, paper? Grease paper, to be exact. You're surprised that you'd heard that and managed to miss the sound of the pantry being opened. The door always seemed to squeak loudly whenever you tried to be quiet. You hear footsteps (though he's trying to be quiet, he's naturally quite flat-footed when he walks) nearing your room and you sit up, pulling the covers to your chest and wrapping them around your shaking body. You're... somewhat cold - you look to Josh, who doesn't even seem to be breaking out in goosebumps. He looks fine to you. Your focus alters when you glance to what is in his two hands.

Taco Bell takeaway left-overs.

You grin and reach out for one of the polystyrene cartons that it sits in, courtesy of Josh trying to keep the food fresh for longer so he's able to satisfy early morning hunger, like this. You open it and your eyes are graced with non other than your favourite dish. You cannot believe him - he does simple things to win your heart over and it works every time. You lean over to kiss his cheek as he takes a rather large bite from his own taco, the shell crunching as he chews and grunts in satisfaction as he feels hunger subside the more he eats. You giggle lightly at his heavy swallowing: How could a man be so hungry all the time, and why did you love the way that his eyes would avert their attention to you just to see you smile? It's a mystery, but you know for a fact, it's something you'll never end up taking for granted.

"God, it's like heaven." he jokes, gesturing to the sky and beyond. You counter with a short statement: "I thought I was heaven on earth." He snickers half-heartedly. You always know what to say to make the laughter erupt from his throat. You're extraordinary. The only other person that can make him laugh like you do is Tyler, and that's special to the both of you.

"Dude, it can't be heaven yet - we're not even snuggling together yet." at the mention of the lack of touching, you budge closer to him and sit aside him, facing the door so you can rest your legs across his thighs. He lifts you up gently, bridal-style... you blush heavily, crimson dusting your cheeks and bubblegum pink blossoming over your neck where he'd kissed multiple times before. You simper benevolently and his content humming causes you to titter in a soft manner.

"You're my strong Joshie." You comment, kissing his lips briefly. The notion makes his brows raise in questioning, but he decides to leave running an imaginary inquiry for a time when he has the energy for it. He smirks, walking over to the faded television light. He bends down, switching the console beneath it on. You struggle away from his arms and climb onto his back, which he chuckles at. "You're ridiculous," he mutters and you pretend to pout while suppressing a small laugh. "but I wouldn't have you any other way, Y/N."

He stands, telling you to hold onto him. You raise yourself up, so that when he sits down, you can perch yourself comfortably, neatly on his broad shoulders. "What are we playing?" you ask sweetly, no objection to being handed the console. He only squeezes your thigh gently and replies "your favourite."

You feel so happy. You feel that, the less he tries to treat you, the better it gets as time progresses forth. The night before had been awful, honestly. You hadn't said anything too brash, but you and Josh had argued about the food at the far-too fancy restaurant. He'd truly gone out of his way, tailored black suit and tie, he'd got you all dressed up in pretty jewellery and he'd got you doing your hair up, spontaneous curls quirking at the ends as the unusual style seemed to appeal to your partner, and best of all, but the start of all the trouble, the expensive red wine. You'd never been much of a drinker, but neither had he - he'd just wanted to treat you to something special for your anniversary. You appreciated his efforts, though they fell flat on their face at the time. The kiss and make-up in the car had been the highlight of the night after you'd come home, but now, you're not so sure. This tops EVERYTHING.

You stroke your soft hands through red locks of tangled hair. You played your favourite game with Josh for hours, until the sun started to rise above the horizon, letting citrus oranges and contrasting pinks mix to create a romantic light that shone through the drawn curtains.

You sigh as he pauses the game and you crawl beneath the covers, dragging him with you lovingly. You kiss him, letting the touch linger, just so you could feel the closeness. He wraps his arms around your waist and relaxes into the contact of your soft lips against his own plush pair. Small but tender fingertips trace his outline as you pull away, staring into his mocha eyes, chocolate-hue catching you off-guard for just a moment.

"I never thought I'd have the best anniversary ever in our room, eating Taco Bell and playing console games at 4:00AM. Josh... thank you, honestly."

He kisses your forehead, mumbling a "you don't need to thank me." You could practically hear the smile in his voice. You feel loved, cared for... you feel all you should and more and you know that Josh is truly a gift from heaven.

'Thank God for Josh Dun,' you think.

'Thank God he's mine.'

With that positive thought resounding in your head, you fall asleep once again, in his welcoming embrace. He whispers in your ear. "Sleep well, angel."

You're certain that that's the best early morning sleep you've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading. |-/  
> There's more to come, very soon. <3


End file.
